Huey and Jazmine's Story
by danieln327
Summary: Is there love for Huey and Jazmine? This is my first story, I'm a little scared about it. But please review it.
1. Chapter 1

Please review this story and tell me if I did good, If I didn't I make it better.

April 15, 2013

15 Year old Huey Freeman was a domestic terrorist who lived in a town called Woodcrest.  
He lived with his Riley and Grandad. Today school was out and they were watching T.V.  
Then, Jazmine came in.

Jazmine- Hey Everybody.

Jazmine was a gorgeous girl, every guy at school wanted to date her. Huey was her best friend since she was 10.  
She had dreams about him every time when she sleeps.

Huey- Hey Jazmine.  
Riley- Sup.  
Jazmine- So what are you guys doing?  
Huey- Watching T.V.

Grandad came by-

Grandad- Well hello there.  
Jazmine- Hello Mr. Freeman. Hey Huey want to go talk somewhere.  
Huey- Sure.

Huey and Jazmine went to their favorite spot by the tree. They were talking.

Jazmine- So how was your day?  
Huey- Good, you?  
Jazmine- It was good. Hey I want to tell you something.  
Huey- What?  
Jazmine- Well, do you think I look hot?  
Huey- Jazmine, why did you ask me that?  
Jazmine- Because I think I.. like you.  
Huey- JAZMINE! Jazmine- What?  
Huey- Why do you like me?  
Jazmine- Well, I know you since I was 10, and we been best friends for a long time, and I thought that I like you for a short time, it seems like you are the one for me.  
Huey- That explains everything.  
Jazmine- And, I wanted to do this to you if you would date me.

Jazmine kissed him, Huey eyes were like big, but then he close them, and kept kissing her. After about 20 seconds they stop.

Jazmine- Huey do you want to date me?  
Huey- Yes.  
Jazmine- YES! Jazmine screamed.

What happens next in the story? Will they have a good or bad relationship? Find out...

Please do a review of this. 


	2. Chapter 2 School

Chapter 2

After Jazmine had told him if he wanted to go out with him he had said yes, and then she was happy.

Jazmine- "I'm so happy!"  
Huey- "Ok, glad you are."

He didn't seem like happy for some reason.

Jazmine- "What should we do?"  
Huey- "I don't know, maybe I will take you to a movie on friday."  
Jazmine- "That will be great!"

After a long sit of silence, it was getting late and they went home.

Jazmine- Bye Huey!  
Huey- Bye Jazmine.

When he finally returned home, he went to his room and went to sleep.

Thursday at school.

Jazmine was holding Huey's hands, while everybody in the school was looking at them, Riley was getting mad, cause the people were staring at them.

Riley- "What the hell are ya'll looking at?"  
Person 1- "Huey and Jazmine, of course."  
Person 2- "Why is she holding Huey's hand?"  
Riley- "Cause they are going out."  
Person 1 and 2- "WHAT?!"  
Riley- "Yeah, that a problem?"  
Person 1 and 2- "No."  
Person1- "I just never knew that they would date."  
Riley- "Well you better get used to it nigga."

What will happen in the next chapter? In the meantime, review this story.

Yea, I know it is short and I still think it's bad, next chapter is gonna be long.

I am not racist at all, sorry if I had to put that word in the story, but it's gonna to be mention in the story alot. 


	3. Chapter 3 Love

Chapter 3

Friday.

It was friday, the day they were going on a date to watch a movie. Jazmine wanted to look her very best and try to have a good time with Huey at the movies.

7:00 P.M. Huey knock on Jazmine's door, Jazmine's mom opened the door.

Sarah- "Hi Huey."  
Huey- "Hello Ms. Dubois."  
Sarah- "Jazmine, Huey is here!"  
Jazmine- "I'm still getting ready here."  
Sarah- "Why don't you go take a seat?"  
Huey- "Thank you Ms. Dubois."

While waiting for Jazmine to come down, she came, and boy did she look beatuiful than ever, she made Huey smile.

Jazmine- "Hi Huey."  
Huey- "Hi Jazmine."  
Sarah- "So ya'll ready to go to the movies?"  
Jazmine and Huey- "Yes."

Huey and Jazmine got into the car, and drove to the theater. They were gonna watch the Dark Night Rises.

2 hours later. The movie had ended and they were going home, but on there way back, Jazmine asked Huey something.

Jazmine- "So, did you like the movie?"  
Huey- "Yea it was good.

They drove by to the park, while they were listening to music in the car, then all of a sudden, Jazmine kissed Huey, his eyeballs went wide open, then close.  
Now they were making out inside of the car, Jazmine had put her arms on Huey's six pack chest, while he put one hand on her back, and the other caress her hair.  
Things were going pretty serious right now, now they took off their shirts.

Jazmine- "Wanna have sex Huey?"  
Huey- "I don't know."  
Jazmine- "Got protection?"  
Huey- "Yes."

Then, they were kissing all over, Jazmine moaned loud, while Huey was kissing all over her naked body, she kept moaning of all the good stuff happening to her right now, she never thought it would come like this, God it was so intense, they tounges kept fighting, and they were kissing so hard they didn't want it to stop, they were just making a whole lot of love. When they had find out it was almost getting late, they put their clothes back on and headed home. When they reached to Jazmine's home, they say their goodbyes.

Jazmine- "Bye Huey, see you tomorrow."  
Huey- "Bye baby."

They kissed as they had left. Huey had finally returned home, Grandad was asleep, Huey saw Riley.

Riley- "Where you at nigga?"  
Huey- "The movies with Jazmine."  
Riley- "Ok bitch."

Huey had gone to bed, waiting for what might happened tomorrow.

Saturday, Huey has woken up, took a morning shower, eat breakfest, watch some T.V. while reading the newspaper. Then Jazmine came by.

Grandad- "Hello cutie pie."  
Jazmine- "Hi Mr. Freeman, is Huey here?"  
Grandad- "Oh yes, right over that couch."  
Jazmine- "Thank you."

She saw Huey and sit right next to him.

Jazmine- "Hey Huey."  
Huey- "Hey Jazmine."  
Jazmine- "How's everything going?"  
Huey- "Good."  
Jazmine- "So Huey, about last night?"  
Huey- "Yea?"  
Jazmine- "I enjoyed it."  
Huey- "Good."

Then Riley came by.

Riley- "Wasshup my niggas?"  
Jazmine- "Hey Riley."  
Riley- "Sup Jaz."

Grandad, came yelling at Riley.

Grandad- "Boy! Where is my goddamn belt? If you have it, I will whoop your fucking ass.  
Riley- "Oh shit, later niggas."

As Riley and Grandad, went outside, Huey and Jazmine were alone.

Jazmine- "So.. Huey"  
Huey- "Yes, Jazmine?"  
Jazmine- "Nobody here but us, wanna make out?"  
Huey- "Sure."

They went kissing, then making out.

What will happen next in this story? In the meantime, please review. Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4 Fight

Chapter 4

Monday 8:00 a.m.

Huey, Jazmine, Riley, Ceasar, Cindy were going to their class on Monday, they hated school except Jazmine and Huey, Riley was the one that hated school the most he thought it was just a bunch of bullshit. Around, lunchtime the happily couple were sitting together while the others was talking to each other. After lunch they went outside, but Huey had to go to the bathroom.

Huey- "I have to go the bathroom Jazmine."  
Jazmine- "Ok Huey."

While he went to the restroom, a two guys were surrounding Jazmine, she didn't know what they want, so she asked them.

Jazmine- "What do you guys want?"  
Guy#1- "You really want to be dating?"  
Guy#2- "Yeah is he that perfect to you."  
Jazmine- "Yes."  
Guy #1- "Guess we are going to have to do this."

They came up closer and they were trying to take her clothes off, she screamed for Huey.

Jazmine- "HUEY HELP ME!"

Then Huey came, and told them to stop.

Huey- "Stop!"  
Person #2- "Yeah, what you going to do about?"

Then one of the guys threw a punch at Huey, then Huey started fighting back, since Huey was a martial arts expert he was kicking ass to these two people, he even kicked them in the nuts which really hurt. Then, the teacher came by and told them to go to the principal. Huey told them that they were going to rape Jazmine, so the principal decided to expelled the two kids, but Huey had to be suspended from school for 4 days.

After school, Jazmine came by to his house.

Jazmine- "Thanks for saving me from getting raped Huey."  
Huey- "I would do anything for you Jazmine."  
Jazmine- "Really?"

She then gave him a quick kiss.

Jazmine- "I love you Huey."  
Huey- "I love you too Jazmine."

She smiled at him.

Jazmine- "Well, I have to go back home."  
Huey- "Ok, if you need anything help just text me."  
Jazmine- "Ok Huey."

She then left...

1:00 a.m.

Huey woked up from a text by Jazmine.

Jazmine- "Hey Huey."  
Huey- "Yes Jazmine."  
Jazmine- "U are the greatest, luv u.  
Huey- Luv u 2.

Huey then went back to sleep.

Saturday.

Jazmine parents were off tonight, so she invited Huey over to her house for a sleepover. Huey kissed Jazmine, he said that he missed her so much and wanted to have sex,  
she agreed, they took their pants and shirts off, and started making out, then it was onto the bed, Huey was putting soft kisses on Jazmine's neck, and she moaned because of it, he was just kissing everywhere, their tongues fighting with each other, and was having passionate love on the bed. Around 40 minutes later, they got tired of it, so they took rest and went to sleep.

What happens next? Please review. 


	5. Chapter 5 Message

This is not a chapter.

I might cancel this story, cause nobody won't read this, and I haven't been getting any more reviews. So yea, my story may be a complete disaster. I might do it,  
it's up to you people.

-danieln327 


	6. Chapter 6 Heat Wave

Alright, I'm back everybody with chapter 5. I'm deciding not to cancel the story. If you all think my story is a bunch of crap, don't even read my fucking story, cause I've been through alot of shit throught the days.

Chapter 5

Today was the first day of summer, and the gang was so excited about summer cause they get 2 and a half months off of school and they get to hang out alot in the time.  
The gang were hanging out at Huey and Riley's house. Riley and Ceasar were playing the PS3, Cindy was just sitting down on the couch bored, Huey was reading a newspaper, while Jazmine was cooking food.

Jazmine- "You guys want something to eat?"

Riley, Ceasar, Cindy- "YES!"

Huey- "No thanks."

Jazmine- "Oh come on, you got to be hungry?"

Huey- "No Jazmine!" said in a harsh voice.

Jazmine- "Alright then."

Just then the power went off because of the heat wave and all the lights and electricity went out.

Riley- "Aww shit! The power went off, fuck!"

Ceasar- "Damn it!"

Grandad came down the stairs to the kids.

Grandad- "Why the fuck is the power out?!"

Huey- "It's the heat wave."

Grandad- "Damn."

The guys were starting to get hot because the air conditioners were not working at all, so they decided to go to the pool where they were in their swimsuits swimming to cool down, Huey didn't want to go swimming, but Jazmine begged him.

Jazmine- "Come on huey, swim with us."

Huey- "No."

Jazmine- "Please?"

She kept saying please to him so he can swim with them until he finally said,

Huey- "Alright, I'll swim with you just let me change, damn!"

After Huey got his swimsuit, Jazmine just stood at his muscles, she was having this visions of him, until Huey said,

Huey- "Um.. Jazmine?"

She finally came back.

Jazmine- "Oh.. hi Huey."

After 30 minutes of chatting and swimming, Grandad came back and said,

Grandad- "Kids the power is back on."

As they came back, they were just chilling with each other out, and doing the same thing, just then the psychopath Lamilton came at the front door and took Jazmine. Huey said,

Huey- "No Jazmine!"

Jazmine- "Huey save me!"

Just then the rest of the gang blacked out, leaving Jazmine with Lamilton torturing her to death.

Oh my, Lamilton came back. Find out what happens in the next chapter, in the meantime review.


End file.
